Coincidence
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Hanamiya benar-benar datang setiap hari untuk menjadi teman mengobrolnya. Dia selalu datang di jam yang sama, tujuh pagi. Lalu setelah semua kegiatan selesai, Hanamiya akan pulang jam sepuluh malam./"Kebetulan? Yeah, lucu sekali jika aku sampai mempercayai bualan bodohmu."/"Oh ya? Tapi aku sempat percaya dengan 'kebetulan' yang kau buat."/KiyoHana Oneshot/Mind to RnR?


_Because we met each other..._

 **.**

 _...was just a pure coincidence._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Kiyoshi Teppei x Hanamiya Makoto_

 _A Yaoi and AU/Headcanon FanFiction_

 _Setting after epilogue of season 3 anime_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **COINCIDENCE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pergi ke negara asing yang tidak pernah dikenal sebelumnya.

 _Sendirian._

Tidak ada teman-teman tersayang yang bersamanya.

 _Sendirian._

Rasanya sepi ya...

 _Sendirian._

Tidak, tidak juga. Setidaknya Kiyoshi Teppei tidak benar-benar sendirian. Masih ada Alexa yang menemaninya. Yah, walau dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan cewek bule itu sih dan Alexa tidak bisa setiap hari mengunjunginya di rumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan intens di lututnya.

 _Intinya masih sendirian, 'kan?_

...oke, Kiyoshi mulai membenci suara yang seenaknya muncul di kepalanya itu.

Mentari telah siap untuk tenggelam di Barat dan Kiyoshi beruntung kamarnya menghadap tepat ke arah _sunset_ itu sehingga setidaknya ada hiburan sekali dalam sehari yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Masa rehabilitasi untuk lututnya akan memakan waktu sebulan hingga dua bulan dari sekarang sebelum dia bisa benar-benar kembali ke Jepang dan bermain basket lagi dengan tim kesayangannya—bersama anak-anak Seirin yang akan selalu membuatnya rindu dengan rumah. Aah, Kiyoshi benar-benar tak sabar menanti hari itu akan datang.

Kedua iris coklat _hazelnut_ miliknya tak lepas dari _sunset_ yang perlahan tapi pasti terus turun lalu menghilang di balik bukit. Senyumnya pun tak hilang meski cahaya berangsur-angsur tergantikan dengan gelapnya malam. Semakin gelap, hingga akhirnya tak ada lagi yang bisa dilihatnya di luar jendela dan Kiyoshi menghela napas pelan. Laki-laki berambut coklat cepak itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal, melihat langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Sesekali minum kopi dingin tidak masalah, 'kan?" tanyanya—mungkin—kepada dirinya sendiri. Kiyoshi memejamkan kedua matanya lalu kembali duduk dan berhati-hati menggerakkan lututnya yang telah diperban kuat untuk turun perlahan dari tempat tidur. Diambilnya tongkat penyangga untuk membantunya berjalan. Setelah siap, Kiyoshi mulai melangkah pelan, membuka pintu lalu keluar kamarnya.

Di luar kamar, Kiyoshi sedikit menghela napas lega, udara di dalam kamarnya terkadang terasa begitu pengap—entah kenapa. Pria besar itu berjalan tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya dan bersenandung riang. Kedua iris coklatnya berbinar melihat _vending machine_ yang menjadi tujuannya sudah terlihat di ujung koridor tempatnya berjalan. Kiyoshi berusaha mempercepat jalannya hingga sampai di depan mesin tersebut.

Kiyoshi memasukkan sekeping koin lalu memencet tombol untuk rasa _mocca_ favoritnya. Untunglah _vending machine_ tersebut dilengkapi dengan pintu 'atas', sehingga Kiyoshi tak perlu berjongkok untuk mengambil di pintu 'bawah' pada umumnya. Selain itu, jika di bawah, Kiyoshi tak akan bisa berjongkok mengingat kondisi lututnya yang memprihatinkan sekarang. Suara dentingan terdengar, sekaleng _mocca_ dingin telah siap untuk diambil. Kiyoshi mengambilnya, namun tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol penutup pintu kecil tersebut sehingga kaleng _mocca_ itu jatuh ke bawah dan bergelinding cukup jauh ke sampingnya.

"Ah, gawat!" Kiyoshi berusaha mengejar kalengnya tersebut. Ekspresi panik langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya. Walau begitu kaleng tersebut menggelinding cukup cepat hingga Kiyoshi mulai merasa ragu dia dapat mengambil kaleng _mocca-_ nya dan harus bersiap merelakannya.

Setidaknya, sampai kaleng _mocca_ itu berhenti karena menabrak sepatu _sneaker_ seseorang.

Kiyoshi terengah-engah ketika dia mulai dekat dengan kaleng _mocca_ yang telah berhenti itu dan dia hanya bisa terdiam melihat si pemilik sepatu membungkuk untuk mengambilkan minumannya. Pria berambut coklat itu sudah bersiap tersenyum cerah sembari menunggu sang penolong berdiri dan memperlihatkan wajahnya, "Terima ka—"

Sepasang iris hijau toska itu membuat Kiyoshi terpaku.

Lho... rasanya...

"Kau..." Pria dengan rambut hitam yang lurus dan menutupi kedua telinganya itu juga tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat Kiyoshi di depannya. Dia langsung mendecih dan membuang wajahnya, telinganya mulai panas ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh laki-laki yang paling gampang membuatnya naik darah.

"Hana...miya?"

Tidak dibalas, Hanamiya Makoto hanya mendengus lalu melempar kaleng yang tadi diambilkannya pada Kiyoshi. Secara reflek Kiyoshi berkedip kaget dan langsung menangkap kaleng _mocca_ miliknya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kiyoshi mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Mungkin Kiyoshi akan biasa saja jika dia sedang berada di rumah sakit Jepang, tapi ini di luar negeri... menyeberangi samudra, melewati pulau demi pulau, naik turun gunung, menembus sekumpulan awan, berganti bahasa—

—SUDAH CUKUP, APA YANG LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK ITU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?

Ini terlalu luar biasa untuk sebuah kebetulan, bertemu lawan pembuat cedera lututnya dari bermilyar-milyar manusia yang ada di dunia ini? Kiyoshi memang merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang dikenalnya sama sekali di negeri orang ini, tapi... apa harapannya terlalu berlebihan hingga akhirnya Tuhan malah mempertemukannya dengan Hanamiya Makoto? Kiyoshi menghela napas lelah.

Merasa tidak sopan jika tidak benar-benar menyapanya, akhirnya Kiyoshi berusaha mengejar Hanamiya dengan kecepatan seadanya, "Ha-Hanamiya... tunggu dulu... tunggu!" Kiyoshi berusaha berteriak di tengah usahanya mengatur napas. Hanamiya awalnya tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan dengan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Baru setelah suara tongkat penyangga Kiyoshi terdengar berhenti—karena Kiyoshi ingin beristirahat dulu sebentar—Hanamiya ikut berhenti dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

Akhirnya mendapat perhatian dari orang yang dikejarnya, Kiyoshi tersenyum cerah, "Hei! Err... senang bertemu kau di sini, ha... haha," Kata basa-basi yang bodoh—Kiyoshi tahu itu. Sekarang Hanamiya telah sepenuhnya berbalik dan menghadap Kiyoshi beberapa meter di depan laki-laki besar tersebut. Ekspresi dinginnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Kiyoshi kembali melanjutkan, "anu... sedang apa kau di sini... Hanamiya?"

Pria berambut hitam itu diam saja, kedua matanya seakan sedang menilai penampilan Kiyoshi sekarang dan Kiyoshi mengambil kesimpulan mungkin Hanamiya juga ingin bertanya apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini. Inisiatif sendiri, Kiyoshi menjelaskan situasinya, "Aku ke sini untuk rehabilitasi lututku. Butuh waktu satu sampai dua bulan lagi sampai aku benar-benar bisa kembali bermain basket. Yah, memang membosankan sendirian di tempat asing seperti ini. Tapi, aku akan berusaha haha. Bagaimana denganmu, Hanamiya?" tanya Kiyoshi lagi, pantang menyerah.

Hanamiya masih tidak merubah ekspresinya sampai dia menghela napas sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia kembali berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kiyoshi yang masih terbengong di tempatnya berdiri. Pria berambut coklat itu hanya bisa melihat Hanamiya yang akhirnya melewati pintu otomatis rumah sakit lalu menghilang setelah menaiki salah satu taksi di luar sana.

Kiyoshi menghela napas lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Meski kesal, setidaknya tadi dia sempat senang melihat ada orang yang dikenalnya, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah teman seangkatan dan sesama pemain basket seperti dirinya—seandainya Kiyoshi bisa melupakan bagian 'manusia penghancur lututnya', pasti Kiyoshi bisa jauh lebih senang melihat Hanamiya. Pria itu tersenyum sedih melihat pintu luar rumah sakit.

"Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali ya," Kiyoshi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu laki-laki itu mulai memposisikan dirinya agar bisa berjalan lebih mudah dengan tongkat penyangganya. Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Sedikit banyak, dia kecewa karena akhirnya kehilangan satu-satunya kandidat yang memungkinkan untuk menjadi teman mengobrolnya selama satu sampai dua bulan ke depan.

"Yah, sudahlah."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Keesokan harinya, Kiyoshi bangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Begitu bangun, matahari sudah berada cukup tinggi dan panasnya mulai terasa menyengat. Padahal biasanya Kiyoshi bahkan bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu dapat merasakan dampaknya, kepalanya terasa pusing bahkan membuka mata pun berat rasanya. Kiyoshi menghela napas pelan, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena terlalu banyak memakai tenaga kemarin di tengah rehabilitasinya sekarang.

"Aku harus mengurangi jalan-jalan lagi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Kiyoshi dapat merasakan lututnya berdenyut pelan membuatnya sedikit merintih. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kiyoshi menghempaskan kepalanya ke atas bantal lagi. Memilih diam dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Bosan... sekali.

 _ **KREET**_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kiyoshi langsung menoleh. Seorang suster masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tersenyum begitu melihat Kiyoshi menatapnya. Kiyoshi juga hanya diam membalas senyumnya lalu memposisikan dirinya agar duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasur di belakangnya. Suster itu mulai mengeluarkan catatannya dan menanyakan Kiyoshi beberapa hal utama seperti bagaimana kondisi lututnya, nafsu makannya, dan lain-lain yang menyangkut kesehatannya. Sang suster terlihat selesai mencatat lalu menutup bulpennya dan memasukkan catatan kecilnya kembali ke saku bajunya.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak punya kerabat sama sekali di sini selain _Ms._ Alexa." Tiba-tiba sang suster membuka pembicaraan sembari melepas sambungan infus di tangan Kiyoshi yang langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Maksud anda?"

Suster itu menatap mata Kiyoshi, melihat laki-laki itu bingung membuatnya juga ikut bingung, "Lho? Pria dengan rambut hitam dan kedua mata hijau itu bukan kerabat anda?" jeda sejenak, suster itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dia sudah berada di depan kamar anda sejak pagi, tapi begitu saya datang, dia langsung pergi... padahal saya sudah bilang tak apa-apa masuk ke kamar anda meskipun ada saya," jelas suster itu dengan nada lugu.

Kiyoshi langsung mengernyitkan alisnya. Pria rambut hitam... mata hijau... dan mengenalnya di sini... tak ada lagi selain dia! Ekspresi gusar bercampur senang yang dipasang Kiyoshi langsung membuat suster itu semakin bingung. Dia telah selesai memasang infus baru untuk Kiyoshi, "Ngg, _mister_?"

"Suster, aku boleh keluar sekarang?" Kiyoshi Teppei yang sejak awal selalu terlihat ramah dan dewasa itu kini terlihat polos seperti anak kecil yang baru kedatangan temannya membuat sesuatu terasa menggelitik perut suster itu. Membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dan gemas melihat ekspresi cerah Kiyoshi. Baru pertama kali dia melihat ekspresi Kiyoshi yang seperti ini. Suster tersebut hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, dengan syarat tetap ingat batas, oke? _Good luck!_ "

 **#**

Di luar, Kiyoshi langsung mencari ke sekitarnya. Berharap-harap cemas pria yang dicarinya masih ada di dalam rumah sakit ini. Kali ini, dia harus memberi salam yang benar dan mencoba menarik Hanamiya Makoto agar mau minimal menjadi teman ngobrolnya selama satu sampai dua bulan ke depan. Selain itu... Kiyoshi juga ingin tahu alasan Hanamiya berada di sini, mungkinkah ada teman atau saudara Hanamiya yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Jika benar ada dan orang itu adalah pemain basket juga, Kiyoshi bisa membayangkan betapa serunya jika mereka bisa mengobrol bersama.

Ketemu! Kiyoshi tersenyum di tengah pengaturan napasnya melihat Hanamiya dari kejauhan. Pria itu sedang membaca sesuatu semacam novel dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Tak ingin Hanamiya langsung pergi meninggalkannya seperti kemarin, Kiyoshi mengendap-endap pelan hingga dia sampai tepat di belakang Hanamiya, laki-laki besar itu sedikit membungkuk sembari menahan diri agar tidak terlalu memberi beban pada lututnya. Tangannya memegang sandaran kursi Hanamiya, "Pagi! Sedang membaca apa?"

"W-WAAA!" Hanamiya Makoto yang kaget secara reflek berdiri dan akan mundur menjauh seandainya tangan besar Kiyoshi tidak langsung menangkap tangannya. Buku yang dibacanya tak sengaja jatuh ke atas kursinya.

"Tunggu tunggu, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu—"

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan buat aku berteriak di rumah sakit seperti ini, sialan!" teriak Hanamiya langsung. Membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka langsung memperhatikan dan beberapa di antaranya langsung memberi isyarat agar kedua laki-laki Jepang ini bisa tenang. Kiyoshi membalas isyarat mereka dengan menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Hanamiya berusaha melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman Kiyoshi, kedua matanya enggan menatap pria di depannya, "Lepaskan tanganku, _freak._ "

Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil, "Janji tidak akan pergi jika aku melepaskannya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hanamiya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tak ada jawaban membuat Kiyoshi mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hanamiya memang tidak mau berjanji. Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya, "Mau menemaniku mengobrol? Aku akan melepaskan tanganmu jika kau mau," tawar laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Hanamiya masih diam, tapi saat dia melirik lagi melihat kedua mata Kiyoshi yang masih fokus padanya membuat dia tak bisa berpikir jernih... dalam berbagai arti. Secara reflek, Hanamiya menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Kiyoshi kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Oke!" Kiyoshi kemudian melepaskan tangan Hanamiya dan—

"HA! Mana mungkin aku mau semudah i—"

—mengambil tangan Hanamiya lagi dengan cepat, "Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu hahaha," Hanamiya masih tidak sempat berkata apa-apa ketika Kiyoshi sudah menarik tangannya, memaksanya berjalan dengan laki-laki yang memakai tongkat penyangga itu, "kita ke kamarku saja agar lebih leluasa, ayo Hanamiya!" ucap Kiyoshi dengan santai tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang sengaja dipercepat dan tentunya memperkuat pegangannya pada tangan Hanamiya yang terus mengomel selama perjalanannya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Hanamiya menendang jatuh Kiyoshi di sini. Tapi ingat, ini adalah rumah sakit dan Kiyoshi jelas sekali berposisi sebagai pasien di sini. Jika Hanamiya menendang Kiyoshi begitu saja akan banyak saksi yang melihat, bukan tidak mungkin Hanamiya akan terkena hukuman minimal masuk penjara dengan tuduhan melukai atau menganiaya atau bahkan menyiksa orang sakit.

Ugh, memikirkannya saja membuat Hanamiya sakit kepala.

"Oi, Kiyoshi! Sialan! Lepaskan aku! Hei!"

"Oh ya, aku jadi ingat." Tidak mempedulikan protes Hanamiya, Kiyoshi mulai membuka pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju kamarnya, "Suster yang biasa merawatku bilang kau sudah berdiri di depan kamarku sejak pagi. Ada apa? Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" tanya Kiyoshi sembari melirik ke Hanamiya yang masih melihatnya dengan kesal.

Laki-laki dengan alis hitam yang cukup tebal itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Bodoh, mana aku tahu itu kamarmu atau bukan. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kebetulan saja tempatku berhenti adalah di depan kamarmu," jawabnya. Kiyoshi berkedip beberapa kali tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hanamiya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menerima saja alasan itu.

"Kebetulan... ya?" Hanamiya hanya melirik ketika Kiyoshi kini mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan lalu melihat ke arahnya lagi, "Yah, tapi syukurlah, karena itu aku jadi tahu kau ada di rumah sakit ini sekarang dan aku bisa memiliki teman mengobrol."

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau menjadi temanmu."

"Oh, ayolah, hanya sampai bulan depan saja. Ya?" pinta Kiyoshi, kali ini dengan nada memohon dan tatapan memelas andalannya. Hanamiya mendengus dan membuang mukanya, "Tidak perlu menjadi temanku juga tidak masalah, setidaknya aku butuh seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol. Bosan sekali sendirian di tempat asing, kau tahu," rajuk Kiyoshi akhirnya sembari menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Hanamiya mendecih pelan, kedua alisnya mengernyit kesal. Pria besar ini... tidak bisakah sekali saja dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu jujur?

Kali ini tidak adanya respon dari Hanamiya membuat Kiyoshi langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hanamiya mau menemaninya selama sebulan hingga dua bulan ke depan. Membayangkannya saja Kiyoshi langsung tersenyum senang. Tapi senyum itu langsung hilang mengingat ada hal lain yang ingin Kiyoshi ketahui juga, "Ah, err... Hanamiya?" Mereka sudah hampir sampai ke kamar Kiyoshi, tapi untuk sekarang mereka berhenti dulu sebentar, "Kenapa kau berada di rumah sakit ini? Siapa yang sedang sakit? Keluarga? Kerabat? Atau teman?" tanya Kiyoshi bertubi-tubi.

Sebenarnya sempat terbesit rasa heran di dalam diri Kiyoshi melihat Hanamiya tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan sederhananya. Namun, ditepis langsung perasaan itu dan Kiyoshi menunggu Hanamiya menjawabnya. Tangan Hanamiya masih di dalam genggamannya dan dalam posisi sedekat ini, Kiyoshi semakin merasakan perbedaan tingginya dengan Hanamiya. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu dapat merasakan nada Hanamiya yang sedikit ragu dan kedua bola matanya melirik ke ujung kanan bawah saat menjawab dengan sangat pelan.

"Kakek..."

"Eh?"

"Kakekku dirawat di sini," ulang Hanamiya sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya agar Kiyoshi dapat mendengarnya. Sesuai dugaan, ekspresi Kiyoshi langsung terlihat sedih dan dia merubah posisinya menghadap Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi semakin menggenggam erat tangan Hanamiya, "Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa sakitnya parah? Biarkan aku menje—"

"Tidak usah melakukan hal yang tak perlu," Kiyoshi sedikit kaget ketika Hanamiya memotong perkataannya dan tangannya kini ikut menggenggam tangan Kiyoshi. Bahkan menarik Kiyoshi untuk berjalan, "kakekku akan baik-baik saja tanpa perlu kau jenguk dan dia orang kuat yang tidak butuh teman untuk mengobrol. Jadi, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya seperti orang bodoh!" lanjut Hanamiya lebih cepat. Kiyoshi masih belum merubah ekspresi khawatirnya meskipun kini dia telah dipaksa berjalan oleh Hanamiya di depannya sembari menarik tangannya.

"Tapi—"

"Kakekku tidak akan apa-apa! Jangan membuatku kesal! Kau mau kutemani atau tidak!?" ucap Hanamiya nyaris berteriak kali ini. Kiyoshi akhirnya diam saja, mencoba bersabar dan mengalah untuk sekarang. Ekspresi gusar Hanamiya membuatnya yakin kakek Hanamiya tidak benar-benar dalam kondisi baik. Walau begitu, jika Hanamiya Makoto saja enggan untuk membahasnya, dia bisa apa?

Kiyoshi memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menarik napasnya. Apa boleh buat, untuk sekarang dia hanya bisa mengikuti alur saja. Mungkin nanti ke depannya Hanamiya akan sedikit membuka hatinya dan mau menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kakeknya itu. Pria berambut cepak coklat tersebut tersenyum sedih dan membalas genggaman tangan Hanamiya. Dia berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa berada di samping laki-laki yang bertubuh sedikit pendek darinya itu. Hanamiya hanya melirik ketika Kiyoshi sudah berada di sampingnya dan kembali melihat depan.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berbelok dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar. Untunglah kamar Kiyoshi adalah ruang VIP dimana hanya terdapat satu kasur—penghuninya hanya Kiyoshi—dan orang yang dikenal Kiyoshi bisa bebas keluar masuk tanpa perlu memperhatikan jam jenguk. Kiyoshi melepaskan tangan Hanamiya begitu mereka berada di dalam kamar. Hanamiya mengusap-usap tangannya sembari melihat ke sekelilingnya sementara Kiyoshi duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Suster akan datang sebentar lagi untuk memasangkan infusku," ucap Kiyoshi, sekedar memberi informasi. Perkataannya membuat Hanamiya menoleh padanya walau tak lama, laki-laki itu kembali membuang muka dan duduk di sofa yang telah tersedia. Kiyoshi tersenyum lagi padanya, "Terima kasih dan... maaf jika aku terlalu memaksa."

Mendengar itu, Hanamiya mendecak kesal, " _Well,_ tipe pria besar dan bodoh sepertimu tidak akan menyerah meski aku menolak berkali-kali. Aku mau menemanimu demi diriku sendiri," berpikir beberapa saat, kemudian melanjutkan dengan seringai licik yang biasa terpasang di wajahnya, "jangan pikir aku tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu. Lutut hancur saja tidak menghalangimu melindungi teman-temanmu. Benar-benar tipe yang paling kubenci," sinis Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi hanya tertawa, "Apa itu pujian? Aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih kalau begitu," mendengar Hanamiya mendecih hanya membuat Kiyoshi melanjutkan tawanya. Sampai akhirnya suara pintu terbuka menghentikan tawa tersebut, "ah suster, selamat datang," sapanya ramah.

Sang suster tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu melihat Hanamiya sekilas dan mengangguk lagi. Suster tersebut berjalan mendekati Kiyoshi, memasang infus yang tadi sempat dilepas saat Kiyoshi akan keluar mencari Hanamiya, "Jadi, dia memang kerabatmu, _Mr._ Kiyoshi?"

"Ah iya, kenalkan... Hanamiya Makoto, dia teman—"

"Bukan."

Kiyoshi berdehem pelan, "Emm... maksudku, dia sesama pemain basket sepertiku. Kami sempat menjadi lawan baru-baru ini," ucap Kiyoshi sedikit kaku mendapati Hanamiya yang menatap galak ke arahnya dari belakang suster tersebut. Jujur saja, laki-laki berambut hitam itu benar-benar merepotkan—tapi Kiyoshi akan bertahan. Dia bisa. Pasti.

Suster itu membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O' lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Hanamiya, "Senang bertemu anda, _Mr._ Hanamiya," sapaan itu hanya dibalas senyum kecil dan anggukan dari yang bersangkutan. Kiyoshi yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa terpaku... ternyata bahkan _bad boy_ seperti Hanamiya pun bisa membuat senyum cukup ramah seperti itu. Tentu saja senyum itu langsung hilang begitu Hanamiya memergoki Kiyoshi yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kiyoshi buru-buru membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah.

Setelahnya, Kiyoshi mengangguk pelan begitu suster itu berpamitan untuk keluar. Kedua laki-laki yang di sana hanya diam melihat punggung suster tersebut menghilang di balik pintu. Hanamiya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menyilang kakinya, menyandarkan punggungnya, dan terakhir memejamkan kedua matanya. Kiyoshi melihat ke arah Hanamiya, tak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya melihat akhirnya ada orang lain yang duduk di sofa yang tersedia di kamarnya. Alexa yang kadang menjenguknya saja hampir jarang duduk di sofa tersebut, mengingat kesibukannya, biasanya dia hanya datang membawakan berbagai macam makanan atau majalah untuk Kiyoshi, berbicara tentang bebeberapa hal sebelum pergi lagi. Terus begitu.

"Kau tahu..." Kiyoshi menarik kakinya ke atas lalu memakai selimutnya. Dia telah duduk menyandar pada sandaran kasur, memperhatikan Hanamiya lebih leluasa, "...waktu pertama kali masuk rumah sakit karena lututku ini, Hyuuga dan Riko yang bergantian datang menjengukku, kadang mereka sampai menginap... tak jarang juga mereka datang bersama," menyipitkan matanya, Kiyoshi tertawa kaku, "kalau diingat lagi, aku jadi kangen masa-masa itu, hahaha."

Hanamiya diam, memberi tanda untuk Kiyoshi agar tetap melanjutkan, "Izuki dan yang lainnya juga datang menjengukku bergantian. Waktu itu aku bahkan sempat berpikir mereka berisik sekali, tidak bisakah mereka tenang sedikit? Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar menyesal berpikir seperti itu," ucapnya diakhiri dengan helaan napas. Kiyoshi tersenyum dan kini kedua matanya menatap keluar jendela. Senyum yang jelas sekali menunjukkan rasa kecewa dan sedihnya tanpa bisa Kiyoshi sembunyikan. Walau begitu, Kiyoshi sama sekali tidak berpikir Hanamiya akan mempedulikan atau bahkan menyadarinya.

"Kau kesal?" Sedikit terkejut, Kiyoshi langsung menoleh lagi dan telah mendapati Hanamiya berdiri di samping kasurnya. Agak menunduk untuk menatap iris coklat _hazelnut_ yang dimiliki pria di hadapannya, Hanamiya melanjutkan...

"Kau kesal karena mendapat luka di lutut itu, 'kan?"

Kedua bola mata Kiyoshi membulat kaget sementara Hanamiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Anehnya, dia tidak memasang senyum licik yang biasa dipasangnya untuk meremehkan Kiyoshi.

"Kau benci padaku, 'kan?"

Senyum yang ini terasa beda dan dengan cepat Kiyoshi menyadarinya.

"Wajar saja. Lagipula aku yang—"

"Tenang saja," Kiyoshi langsung memotong dengan cepat membuat Hanamiya sedikit kaget. Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum lembut, menatap lurus hijau toska di depannya, "tidak ada yang lebih kubenci di dunia ini selain tidak bisa bermain basket lagi bersama teman-temanku yang berharga."

Senyum Kiyoshi membuat Hanamiya sedikit bergerak gelisah—entah kenapa. Terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Hanamiya seandainya Kiyoshi menyadarinya. Namun, Hanamiya langsung membuang mukanya dengan membalikkan badan dan duduk di pinggir kasur Kiyoshi, "Bodoh, tidak perlu berpura-pura begitu. Aku tahu kau membenciku."

Kedua mata Kiyoshi menyipit dengan senyum yang lebih lebar, "Tapi aku tidak membencimu."

" _Yes, you are._ "

" _No, I'm not._ "

" _Yes._ "

" _No._ "

" _Yes._ "

" _No._ "

Keempat sudut siku-siku di dahi Hanamiya mengeras, "Aaargh! Kau memang keras kepala! Jujur saja kalau memang membenciku!"

"Tapi, aku memang tidak membencimu, memikirkannya saja tidak! Kau sendiri keras kepala!" teriak Kiyoshi yang ikut kesal juga. Kedua laki-laki itu saling menggertakkan gigi dan menatap satu sama lain dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit ke dalam. Walau akhirnya kali ini Hanamiya yang menyerah duluan dan kembali membuang mukanya, dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hanamiya menghela napas, "Kau memang membenciku, kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, dasar bodoh," mendengar itu, Kiyoshi ikut menghela napas. Tapi, tidak ada gunanya juga meneruskan pembicaraan yang memiliki kemungkinan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Pria berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum melihat tubuh Hanamiya dari samping.

"Yah, kalau kau memang berpikir begitu sih terserah kau saja," jeda sejenak, Kiyoshi melanjutkan, "tapi jika kau memang berpikir begitu dan kau tetap mau menemaniku di sini, berarti... secara tidak langsung kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, bukan begitu?" tanya Kiyoshi dengan nada jenaka sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hal ini membuat Hanamiya merinding seketika dan reflek berteriak dengan wajah memerah, "BODOH! Aku sudah bilang aku mau karena—"

"Ya ya, aku tahu, aku hanya menggodamu saja," potong Kiyoshi cepat sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menenangkan Hanamiya yang sepertinya akan meledak kapan saja. Hanamiya mendengus kasar kemudian melompat turun dari kasur Kiyoshi. Melihat ini, Kiyoshi langsung bertanya dengan panik, "Eh? Hanamiya? Aku hanya bercanda kok—"

"Lihat sekarang jam berapa, bodoh," Kiyoshi bengong sesaat lalu melihat lurus ke arah jam dinding di depannya, pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Sudah selarut itukah? Kenapa tidak terasa sama sekali? Kiyoshi kembali melihat Hanamiya yang telah memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya, "aku pulang."

Kiyoshi membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya suara langkah Hanamiya yang berjalan menuju pintu yang memenuhi seisi kamar Kiyoshi. Baru saat Hanamiya akan menyentuh gagang pintunya, "Ah, tunggu dulu! Kau... pulang kemana, Hanamiya?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ke rumah saudaraku," Hanamiya melirik ke belakangnya, "sudah ya."

"Tunggu dulu! Besok err... besok..." Kiyoshi memainkan jari-jarinya sembari menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan corak-corak kusut yang dibuatnya pada selimut yang dikenakannya. Pria berambut coklat itu sempat ragu akan bertanya, tapi dia tetap membuka mulutnya, "...kau datang lagi, 'kan?"

Ekspresi Hanamiya tidak terlihat berubah sama sekali. Masih datar dan mulutnya masih terkatup rapat. Laki-laki itu hanya melirik ke kanannya dan tanpa menjawab apapun, dia mendorong pegangan pintu hingga akhirnya dia keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan Kiyoshi Teppei. Reaksi ini bukan tidak ada dalam kemungkinan yang Kiyoshi pikirkan sebelum bertanya, tapi tetap saja Kiyoshi tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewanya. Dia akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan berbisik pelan...

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hanamiya."

Kiyoshi kembali melihat ke luar. Bulan dan bintang-bintang terlihat bersinar terang hari ini menandakan malam yang cerah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu tertawa kecil. Ini pertama kalinya dia lupa waktu sejak dia masuk rumah sakit luar negeri untuk rehabilitasi. Padahal biasanya dia sampai menghitung jam demi jam menunggu satu hari untuk berakhir, rasanya luar biasa lama sekali dan membosankan.

Memang benar, yang dia butuhkan hanya teman untuk melewati semua ini dan dia akan baik-baik saja.

Walau begitu, tak lama kemudian senyum Kiyoshi menghilang. Laki-laki itu membaringkan tubuhnya, kepalanya telah berada di atas bantal lalu dia menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela. Memikirkan gelagat Hanamiya sebelum pulang tadi, membuatnya ragu Hanamiya akan datang besok dan berulang kali Kiyoshi menekankan dalam hatinya untuk jangan terlalu berharap pada seorang Hanamiya Makoto.

Tapi... tetap saja keinginan hati tidak bisa berbohong, 'kan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Di luar dugaan, besoknya Kiyoshi bangun tepat waktu hingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa segar. Bahkan sekarang kakinya tidak terasa begitu sakit lagi setiap dia baru bangun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ini pertanda baik?

 _ **KREET**_

Suara pintu yang tidak biasa pada jam segini membuat Kiyoshi berjengit. Laki-laki itu melihat jam, biasanya suster baru akan datang sekitar satu hingga dua jam lagi. Dan benar saja, memang bukan suster yang datang. Pria berambut hitam dengan kedua iris berwarna hijau toska itu menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan cueknya seperti biasa, "Oh, kau sudah bangun."

"Hanamiya!" Kiyoshi lagi-lagi tersenyum cerah. Rasa ngantuk yang tadi masih sedikit menghinggapinya langsung hilang seketika. Seperti sebelumnya, Hanamiya tak perlu menunggu ajakan Kiyoshi untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur pasien tersebut.

Tanpa pernah Kiyoshi kira sebelumnya, Hanamiya benar-benar datang setiap hari untuk menjadi teman mengobrolnya. Hari demi hari terus berjalan dengan rutinitas seperti biasa. Hanamiya selalu datang di jam yang sama, tujuh pagi. Dia akan masuk, duduk di pinggir kasur Kiyoshi, hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Kiyoshi—sesekali berkomentar dengan kata-kata tajamnya, jika Kiyoshi ingin berjalan keluar, Hanamiya juga ikut berjalan menemaninya. Memang Hanamiya masih cukup dingin menanggapi Kiyoshi, walau begitu Kiyoshi tak pernah ambil pusing. Lalu setelah semua kegiatan selesai, Hanamiya akan pulang jam sepuluh malam. Selalu seperti itu.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Dia datang lagi.

Sadar atau tidak, Kiyoshi Teppei mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hanamiya Makoto di tempat yang asing bagi mereka berdua.

Sampai satu hari itu tiba dan merubah segalanya.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Jam... err..." Kiyoshi dengan malas-malasan membuka matanya dan meluruskan badannya agar dapat menghadap jam sambil tetap tiduran. Matanya yang masih sedikit memburam karena ngantuk hanya dapat melihat samar-samar, walau akhirnya dia berhasil, "...setengah tujuh? Argh, sial! Kenapa aku mengantuk sekali!?" gerutu Kiyoshi kesal. Dia tak dapat melawan keinginan tubuhnya untuk memejamkan kedua matanya lagi.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya Kiyoshi sendiri tahu mengapa dia begitu mengantuk hari ini. Tak seperti biasa, tadi malam ada kemacetan luar biasa di pusat kota, sehingga taksi yang biasa dipesan Hanamiya tak bisa datang tepat waktu. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengobrol hingga tengah malam sampai taksi Hanamiya datang dan dia pun bisa pulang. Kiyoshi tidak keberatan, tidak sama sekali, malah rasanya aneh karena dia merasa senang bisa mendapat waktu sedikit lebih banyak dengan Hanamiya dari biasanya.

Berpikir lagi, mungkin saja Hanamiya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Diam-diam Kiyoshi berharap Hanamiya datang terlambat hari ini karena setidaknya dia butuh waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk mengistirahatkan matanya. Akhirnya tanpa perlu menunggu, Kiyoshi memejamkan kedua matanya, tidur lurus menghadap atas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena kelelahan.

 _ **KREET**_

Belum sempat tenggelam dalam alam mimpi, suara pintu mengagetkan Kiyoshi. Hanya saja tidak membuat Kiyoshi sempat membuka matanya saat Hanamiya masuk dan melihatnya, "Masih tidur..." gumaman Hanamiya dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Kiyoshi. Sebenarnya Kiyoshi ingin sekali membuka mata dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah bangun tapi—

—ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Apa boleh buat, terpaksa Kiyoshi berharap agar Hanamiya mencoba membangunkannya. Meski sebenarnya ada sisi lain di dalam diri Kiyoshi yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan Hanamiya lakukan setelah melihatnya masih dalam kondisi terlelap.

Di sisi Hanamiya, laki-laki itu masih diam mengamati Kiyoshi yang tertidur di bawahnya. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan deru napasnya terdengar teratur. Rasanya aneh melihat pria yang selama ini dibencinya tidur dengan tenangnya di hadapannya. Kedua mata Hanamiya terus menelusuri wajah Kiyoshi, tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai tiba-tiba matanya berhenti di bibir tipis Kiyoshi yang sedikit terbuka... dan kedua pipinya memerah seketika.

"Sial! Mana mungkin aku—" Hanamiya menggigit bibir bawahnya, hampir saja dia mengumumkan apa yang ada di kepalanya keras-keras. Hanamiya melihat ke kanan, kiri, belakang, depan, seperti memeriksa sesuatu lalu melihat ke arah Kiyoshi lagi. Tanpa menyadari Kiyoshi yang sedikit bingung karena Hanamiya tak kunjung membangunkannya.

Sebenarnya, Kiyoshi sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan ada beban lain di samping kepalanya—sepertinya tangan Hanamiya menahan tubuhnya di sana. Dengan kata lain, Hanamiya sedang tidak duduk di pinggir kasurnya seperti biasa. Hal ini membuat Kiyoshi semakin penasaran... dia sungguh ingin membuka matanya tapi dia merasa tertahan. Seperti ada yang mengatakan padanya agar jangan membuka mata atau dia akan menghancurkan semuanya. Akhirnya Kiyoshi hanya bisa sabar. Baiklah, Hanamiya... apa yang kau—

 _ **Cup**_

...

...

...

Hah?

Apa... tadi?

Kiyoshi dapat merasakan sebelah tangannya yang berada di balik selimut menarik sprei kasur dengan keras. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang di balik topeng tenangnya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Dia sangat—amat sangat ingin membuka kedua matanya tapi dia takut dengan apa yang nanti mungkin akan terjadi. Oke, biar dia klarifikasikan sekali lagi di kepalanya...

HANAMIYA MAKOTO BARU SAJA MENCIUM BIBIRNYA!

Hanamiya setelah melakukan hal yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya langsung tersadar dan mundur beberapa langkah sembari menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seandainya Kiyoshi bangun, dia pasti bisa melihat betapa merahnya muka Hanamiya sekarang. Aaargh, rasanya Hanamiya ingin berteriak dan memukul wajahnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa!? Bagaimana bisa laki-laki dengan harga diri setinggi langit sepertinya mencium laki-laki lain yang sedang tidur!?

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, BODOOOH!

Tidak... tidak... Hanamiya harus menahan diri untuk tidak memukul tembok atau bahkan memukul lantai. Sekali lagi Hanamiya mengecek keadaan Kiyoshi. Sesuai harapannya, pria besar dan bodoh itu masih tidur dengan tenang, mungkin dia memang tidak peka? Ah, apapun itu, Hanamiya harus bersyukur sekarang.

Namun, tetap saja Hanamiya tak dapat menahan rasa malu yang membuncah di dadanya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah mengepal, giginya digertakkan, dan kedua pipi yang masih memerah. Hanamiya berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Bermaksud menenangkan diri sembari menunggu Kiyoshi bangun nanti.

Sayangnya, tepat setelah suara pintu ditutup terdengar, Kiyoshi langsung membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat.

Pipinya memerah—sangat malah. Kiyoshi melirik ke arah pintu tanpa merubah posisinya lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Rasanya seperti tidak bernapas beberapa jam, Kiyoshi langsung menarik dan mengeluarkan napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Rasa tegang tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Kiyoshi menarik kedua tangannya lalu meletakkan dua tangan besar itu menutupi kedua matanya, bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan, "Apa... apaan... barusan... apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya berulang kali.

Oh, bibirnya masih mengingat bagaimana lembutnya bibir Hanamiya tadi saat mencium bibirnya. Dengan segera, Kiyoshi menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kini seluruh wajahnya memerah.

Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, Kiyoshi hanya bisa menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk lalu menunduk ke bawah. Tiba-tiba dia merasa takut jika nanti harus berhadapan dengan Hanamiya lagi. Tapi, di sisi lain dia sendiri khawatir dengan Hanamiya... apakah laki-laki itu akan kembali lagi? Atau... Kiyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Setelah menarik napas sekali lagi, Kiyoshi kembali berpikir...

...mungkin lebih baik jika dia bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa setelah ini. Ya, begitu lebih baik.

Tersenyum pahit, Kiyoshi kembali menatap pintu. Hanya bisa berharap dalam hati semoga Hanamiya baik-baik saja... dan mau kembali lagi sepeti biasa.

Walau dia tidak tahu mengapa dia berharap seperti itu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Hanamiya kembali lagi setelah itu. Kiyoshi sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan Hanamiya yang masih bisa berwajah datar dan tenang setelah semua yang terjadi, apalagi Hanamiya jelas menyembunyikan kejadian itu dan tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali. Hanamiya hanya mengaku begitu dia melihat Kiyoshi masih tidur, dia keluar lagi untuk menjenguk kakeknya sebentar lalu kembali. Sepertinya Hanamiya benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Kiyoshi sudah bangun saat itu. Bukan berarti Kiyoshi ingin membicarakannya, tapi... tetap saja. Rasanya gatal sekali untuk bertanya apa maksud Hanamiya waktu itu.

Namun, mengesampingkan semuanya, hari hari kembali berjalan seperti biasa untuk Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya... dari luar, entah bagaimana dari dalam mereka. Kiyoshi sendiri sadar, sekarang dia benar-benar tak bisa menatap kedua mata Hanamiya terlalu lama. Detak jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang jika dia melihat Hanamiya, karena kembali teringat dengan kejadian tersebut. Melihat reaksi Hanamiya yang biasa saja terkadang membuat Kiyoshi berpikir negatif, apa Hanamiya memang sengaja melakukan itu agar dia tidak bisa tenang? Tapi kalau begitu, untuk apa? Hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak mungkin menggangu permainan basketnya, 'kan?

"Sepertinya aku akan keluar rumah sakit seminggu lagi," Topik baru telah dimulai, keduanya baru saja kembali dari membeli minuman di _vending machine_ dan sekarang Kiyoshi duduk di kasurnya sementara Hanamiya duduk di pinggir seperti biasa. Mendengarnya, membuat Hanamiya berhenti mendekatkan lubang kaleng pada mulutnya dan menoleh, "aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang, jadi sepertinya aku akan langsung memesan pesawat di hari yang sama saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit."

Hanamiya hanya diam lalu menyeruput isi kalengnya, "Oh," hanya itu responnya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum, "Kau sendiri kapan kembali ke Jepang?" Pria berambut coklat itu memperhatikan Hanamiya yang masih meminum soda dari kalengnya dengan tenang, "Mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada ramah.

Anak SMA Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu melepas kaleng dari mulutnya, "Entahlah," jawabnya pelan. Kiyoshi menunggu sampai Hanamiya melanjutkan, "lagipula seingatku, aku hanya berjanji menemanimu selama di rumah sakit, setelah itu kita kembali ke kehidupan kita masing-masing," senyum Kiyoshi menghilang begitu mendengar ini. Apalagi saat Hanamiya meliriknya sinis.

"Jangan lupa, kita bukan teman. Jadi, jangan sok akrab denganku setelah perjanjian kita berakhir."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hanamiya kembali meneguk isi kalengnya sampai habis lalu turun dari pinggir kasur untuk membuang kaleng tersebut. Kiyoshi masih memperhatikan Hanamiya yang berjalan menuju tempat sampah lalu kembali dan duduk di sofanya, "Tapi..." suara Kiyoshi membuat Hanamiya menoleh, "...aku tak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu bukan temanku."

Mendengar itu, Hanamiya hanya membuang mukanya. Kiyoshi sedikit kesal, alisnya mengernyit dalam. Kalau sudah begini... haruskah Kiyoshi menyinggung soal kejadian itu? Hanya saja entah kenapa dia merasa akan bersalah jika sampai mengatakan kalau dia tahu semuanya. Akhirnya, Kiyoshi kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memang kesal karena Hanamiya tidak mau menganggapnya teman.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jauh lebih kesal.

"...Aku pulang dulu."

"Eh?" Kiyoshi menatap bingung Hanamiya yang langsung berdiri dari sofanya, "Tapi sekarang belum jam sepuluh, 'kan? Bahkan masih jam delapan."

"Ada yang ingin kukerjakan dulu," Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kiyoshi, Hanamiya memegang kenop pintunya. Kiyoshi akhirnya diam saja, merasa tidak bisa menahan Hanamiya. Pria berambut hitam itu sempat terdiam beberapa sesaat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan membuka mulutnya.

" _Good luck, Iron Heart._ "

Belum sempat terkejut, Hanamiya sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu dan menghilang keluar. Kedua bola mata Kiyoshi masih membulat kaget dan mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Barusan... Hanamiya memberinya dukungan, 'kan? Hanamiya yang itu, 'kan? Hanamiya Makoto?

Tanpa sadar, Kiyoshi menundukkan kepalanya lalu tertawa. Terus tertawa, tak bisa berhenti hingga kedua matanya berair. Kedua pipinya telah memerah dan senyum senang tak bisa terhapus dari wajahnya. Hatinya juga tubuhnya benar-benar terasa ringan. Tak pernah terpikirkan sekalipun bahwa dia, Kiyoshi Teppei akan sangat bersyukur melakukan rehabilitasi di luar Jepang seperti sekarang. Sungguh... menyenangkan. Hanya saja, bukan rasa menyenangkan yang biasa.

Lucu sekali, rasanya dadanya seperti sedang digelitik sesuatu. Kiyoshi merasa dia bisa terbang kapan saja.

"Kau benar-benar membingungkan, Makoto!"

 **#**

 **.**

 **#**

Keesokan harinya... Hanamiya tidak datang.

Esoknya lagi.

Esoknya juga.

Begitu pula esoknya.

Terus begitu hingga enam hari telah berjalan sejak Hanamiya terakhir datang ke kamarnya. Kiyoshi merasa kesepian, tapi lebih dari itu, dia lebih merasa khawatir. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hanamiya, 'kan? Besok adalah hari dia keluar dari rumah sakit, Kiyoshi berharap Hanamiya datang hari ini, dia belum benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang telah Hanamiya lakukan untuk menemaninya selama satu setengah bulan ini.

Walau begitu, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan Hanamiya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Menyerah, Kiyoshi akhirnya berhenti berharap Hanamiya akan datang. Sekarang pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum pahit dan berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit—dia sudah bisa berjalan normal tanpa tongkat penyangga walau lututnya masih diperban kuat. Sembari melamun, Kiyoshi terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

Awalnya Kiyoshi tak peduli dan akan melewatinya sampai dia teringat akan sesuatu. Bagaimana dengan kakek Hanamiya? Oh, benar! Dia bisa menjenguk kakek Hanamiya sekalian menitip salam terima kasih untuk cucu kakek itu. Kiyoshi berjalan mendekati resepsionis lalu menyapa kepala suster berambut pirang di sana, "Permisi, selamat malam."

"Oh, selamat malam, _Mr._ Kiyoshi," sapa balik suster itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kiyoshi membalas senyumnya, "Boleh aku tahu nomor kamar atas nama Hanamiya?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," suster itu langsung duduk dan mengetikkan nama di atas papan ketiknya sementara kedua matanya serius memperhatikan layar komputer di hadapannya. Mata itu bergerak ke kanan kiri dengan ekspresi biasa sampai akhirnya kedua alis suster itu mengernyit dalam. Dia kemudian menatap Kiyoshi dengan tatapan bingung, "anu, tidak ada catatan pasien bernama Hanamiya di rumah sakit ini sejak tiga bulan terakhir."

Kedua bola mata Kiyoshi membulat kaget, "Apa? Tapi cucunya bilang... dia di rumah sakit ini sejak kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu," ucap Kiyoshi sedikit gusar.

Suster itu kembali menggeleng lalu dia memutar layar sehingga Kiyoshi bisa melihatnya, nama Hanamiya menunjukkan hasil _no result_ di layar tersebut, "Ta-Tapi cucunya—"

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri cucu yang anda maksud, _Mr._ Kiyoshi?"

"Err, laki-laki, umurnya kurang lebih tujuh belas tahun sama sepertiku, rambutnya hitam lurus, kedua bola matanya hijau tua—lebih ke hijau toska, tingginya kurang lebih seleherku. Dia selalu bersamaku sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Suster tersebut kemudian berbalik dan bertanya pada teman-temannya sesama suster yang sedang berkumpul. Kiyoshi terus memperhatikan dari jauh, berharap akan suatu hal yang tidak pasti. Apa maksudnya ini? Jika memang kakek Hanamiya tidak ada, lantas—

" _Mr._ Kiyoshi, saya sudah bertanya pada teman-teman saya soal Hanamiya ini dan mereka mengaku tidak pernah mendengar pasien bernama tersebut."

Mendengar itu, Kiyoshi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Marah? Kecewa? Saat dia akan pergi, kepala suster itu kembali menahannya.

"Tapi—"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Waktu terasa begitu lama jika tidak ada yang kau kerjakan atau sedang menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Benar... 'kan?

Hanamiya Makoto terdiam menatap langit biru dengan awan-awan putih di atasnya. Mulutnya terbuka, menghembuskan napasnya yang langsung mengepul di depan wajahnya—tanda bahwa cuaca hari ini sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Angin menyapu rambut di sekitar wajahnya membuat Hanamiya sesekali memejamkan sebelah matanya agar tidak kelilipan dengan rambutnya sendiri. Hanamiya mengangkat tangannya, memegangi rambutnya agar tidak terlalu berantakan diacak oleh angin-angin yang semakin kencang.

Manik hijau toska itu kini melirik ke bawah, mengiringi kepalanya yang juga ikut menunduk. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas sebelum berjalan di jalan setapak yang dia lalui sekarang. Sebelah tangannya membawa koper sementara yang lainnya lagi masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri sekarang.

Sudah diputuskan sejak awal, Hanamiya Makoto akan melupakan segalanya setelah dia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang. Dan berulang kali Hanamiya mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa laki-laki bodoh bertubuh besar itu seharusnya juga begitu.

Karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa untuk satu sama lain.

Hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

Hanamiya terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan kanan dan kirinya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus sedikit ke bawah. Walau dia tahu ada seseorang yang berdiri menyandar pada tembok di samping kanan depan yang tak jauh darinya, Hanamiya tak peduli. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu.

Setidaknya, sampai tangan seseorang memegang sikunya.

Hanamiya yang kaget hanya menoleh kesal, "Hei—" tapi, suara amarahnya segera tertelan begitu saja begitu melihat siapa pelaku yang memegang tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Kedua bola mata Hanamiya membulat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa!" Kiyoshi tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Hanamiya yang masih kaget melihatnya, "Kau dingin sekali meninggalkanku begitu saja di sana sampai aku tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih."

Kedua pipi Hanamiya memerah dan dengan cepat menarik sikunya dari pegangan Kiyoshi, "Aku tidak butuh terima kasihmu, dasar bodoh! Lagipula aku tidak mengunjungi rumah sakit lagi karena kakekku sudah keluar dari sana, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku datang ke rumah sakit, 'kan?"

Mendengar itu, Kiyoshi hanya diam lalu tersenyum lagi, "Oh ya? Tapi perjanjiannya kau tetap mengunjungiku sampai aku keluar rumah sakit, lho."

"Itu karena kau masih sakit! Kau akan keluar tujuh hari lagi setelah itu, masa' kau masih membutuhkan teman? Jangan manja!" Keempat sudut siku-siku Hanamiya kini terlihat jelas. Melihatnya hanya membuat Kiyoshi tertawa, "JANGAN TERTAWA, BODOH!" bentak Hanamiya semakin kesal.

"Hahahahaha maaf maaf," Kiyoshi mengusap matanya yang agak berair setelah tertawa. Kiyoshi memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku, "aku kebetulan lewat sini setelah tadi mengantar anak-anak Seirin yang berpesta di rumahku untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, jadi sekalian saja aku menyampaikan beberapa hal padamu."

Hanamiya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kebetulan? _Yeah,_ lucu sekali jika aku sampai mempercayai bualan bodohmu."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku sempat percaya dengan 'kebetulan' yang kau buat."

Ucapan Kiyoshi membuat tubuh Hanamiya menegang. Pria berambut hitam itu menatap Kiyoshi tak percaya tapi Kiyoshi hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya, "Aku akan mulai, pertama, terima kasih telah mau menemaniku selama di rumah sakit, Hanamiya. Hari-hari itu benar-benar berharga, aku janji akan selalu mengingatnya sampai akhir dan akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti."

Hanamiya hanya diam, lalu Kiyoshi mengangkat jari tengah, membentuk tanda jari dua.

"Kedua, sikap pemarahmu itu parah sekali, tapi kau manis saat aku melihatmu tersenyum ramah sesekali. Kau harus sedikit lebih ramah dengan sekitarmu, kau tahu."

Kedua pipi Hanamiya memerah kaget, mulutnya terbuka siap meneriaki Kiyoshi jika saja Kiyoshi tidak mengangkat jari manisnya.

"Ketiga, semua sudah terbongkar, Hanamiya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa saja yang sudah terbongkar itu, aku tahu kau pasti tahu. Walau begitu, tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi, jadi tenang saja."

Mulut Hanamiya kembali terkatup rapat. Kedua iris hijaunya melirik ke kanan kirinya. Oh, dia tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Tidak dengan Kiyoshi Teppei yang telah mengangkat jari kelingkingnya sekarang.

"Keempat, ada yang harus kukembalikan sekarang."

Hanamiya tak sempat menerka ketika Kiyoshi telah memegang bahunya dan menunduk, laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuka sedikit bibirnya sebelum menyambut bibir Hanamiya yang terpaku di tempatnya. Kedua bola mata Hanamiya kembali membulat sementara wajahnya semakin memerah dan memanas seakan dia siap meledak kapan saja. Lidah Kiyoshi menjilat bibirnya dan tanpa sadar Hanamiya membuka bibirnya, memberi izin lidah Kiyoshi memasuki mulutnya. Kedua tangan Kiyoshi telah memegang kedua tangan Hanamiya di samping kanan kiri kepalanya, membuat Hanamiya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Kiyoshi menjelajah mulutnya dengan leluasa.

Tunggu, tunggu... mengembalikan? Tubuh Hanamiya berjengit setelah menyadari sesuatu—

—BERARTI WAKTU ITU KIYOSHI BANGUN!? DIA BANGUN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN—

Oh maaf, Hanamiya tak berani melanjutkan. Mukanya pasti terlihat bodoh sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, Hanamiya mendesah pelan begitu lidah Kiyoshi menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Deru napasnya mulai tidak teratur dan tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, kedua tangannya hanya bisa mengepal di genggaman Kiyoshi. Pria berambut coklat itu benar-benar mengunci gerakannya, membuat kedua mata Hanamiya mulai memburam karena pusing yang menyerangnya.

Kiyoshi melepaskan ciuman mereka begitu keduanya mulai membutuhkan oksigen. Napas keduanya saling bertemu dengan wajah mereka masing-masing. Kiyoshi tertawa pelan sebelum kembali berdiri tegak. Hanamiya benar-benar tak berani menatap Kiyoshi langsung sekarang. Secara tak langsung Kiyoshi merasa senang karena akhirnya bisa membalas apa yang waktu itu dia rasakan saat Hanamiya tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Lalu akhirnya, jempol terangkat. Kiyoshi dengan bangga menunjukkan kelima jarinya.

"Kelima, tadinya aku sempat kecewa dan jujur saja, aku marah saat kau tiba-tiba mengatakan aku bukan temanmu. Kau egois dan keras kepala seperti biasa, sekarang aku sadar sifat menyebalkanmu itu mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang, aku tinggal memakluminya karena aku tahu aku pasti bisa mengimbangimu."

Pernyataan ini membuat Hanamiya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersuara, "H-Hah?" Seringai Kiyoshi kini menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tidak perlu menganggapku teman karena kau benar, aku bukan temanmu. Tapi, aku ingin lebih. Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman. Kau harus menerimaku karena aku pasti akan menerimamu."

Dan Hanamiya sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan ketika kedua tangan besar Kiyoshi mengatup wajahnya sebelum menarik kedua pipi Hanamiya. Mencubit gemas melihat laki-laki yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah itu mengutuknya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak menerima kata selain 'iya', Hanamiya Makoto~"

Ah...

...sejak kapan Hanamiya Makoto terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Kiyoshi Teppei?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mr._ Kiyoshi, saya sudah bertanya pada teman-teman saya soal Hanamiya ini dan mereka mengaku tidak pernah mendengar pasien bernama tersebut."

"Tapi—"

"—salah satu suster yang waktu itu menjaga resepsionis mengaku bahwa dia tahu laki-laki yang dideskripsikan _Mr._ Kiyoshi. Dia datang pertama kali kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu, tak lama setelah _Mr._ Kiyoshi baru datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk memulai rehabilitasi."

"Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak menghampiri resepsionis sama sekali, dia hanya datang lalu berjalan ke sana sini, seperti tidak ada tujuan, tapi dia terlihat mencari sesuatu. Suster itu sempat curiga karena dia pikir pemuda itu ada maksud jahat di rumah sakit ini."

"Lalu, suster itu akhirnya tidak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya, dia mendekati pemuda yang anda katakan dan bertanya sedang mencari apa, mungkin kami—para suster bisa membantu."

"Awalnya dia terlihat enggan menjawab, tapi tak lama kemudian pria itu akhirnya mau menjawab dengan nada ragu."

"Dia bertanya..."

" **Dimana kamar pasien bernama Kiyoshi Teppei dirawat?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Do you know?_

 _Some coincidence are not a pure coincidence_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Some people just making it up_

 _And they have very good reason to make it happen_

 **.**

 _For example,_

 _You need a reason to meet someone who you really care about—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _even though you know, you don't need reason to meet the one that you love._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KELAR! BANZAAAIII! #lemparbunga #hoy Season 3 udah entah kapan kelarnya dan ini baru kelar hahahaha saya lelah #diinjek

 _Anyway,_ semoga kerasa _feel-_ nya yaaaa! Maaf ngerjainnya agak buru-buru orz. Ini adalah fic KiyoHana rate T pertamaku mwahahahaha akhirnya lepas juga saya dari kutukan rate M KiyoHana— #gakgitu Tapi ini tadinya mau hampir ke Rate M sih, untung saya kuat iman wkwkwk #nak

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before_ :3

P. S : bagi yang berminat, saya sedang menerima _**20 Free Requests**_ lho~ terdiri dari kategori _**fanfic/orific, digital arts, & traditional arts. **_Silahkan cek syarat dan ketentuannya di alamat _**Welcome Event**_ yang telah tersedia di profilku. Sekalian mampir dan jalan-jalan di _website-_ ku ahahaha. Jangan sampai kelewataaan! 'v')9


End file.
